Midnight Rain
by mimisleep
Summary: Sesshomaru had been arranged a marriage to a stranger who knows nothing of his secrets or lifestyle. Push and pull until there are too many secrets to hide in their forbidden world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Original story thought up by Palelight, but she gave it to me for handling.

* * *

Prologue

A young man of the age of 23 sat at a bar at 6 in the evening. He dragged his hand through his short, smooth white hair in his state of distraught. His black jeans and plain grey shirt wrinkled at his slouching posture at the empty bar. An empty bar on a Friday night with a young man sitting alone in his self inquiry.

Sesshoumaru Point of View:

Today is June 7th, and I need a fucking cigarette before I must visit my pestering parents for life's wildest fortune. I already had one in my hand burning slowly from it's endless disease. I sat their watching its ashes lightly fall from the tobacco like it was saying,"I'm finally free from this disease." I was making myself crazy sitting alone imaging cigarette ash speaking of freedom. I hastily left the abandoned bar for its poor service and low entertainment to search a destiny only a fly would take caught in the spider's web.

I shot my cigarette out of my mouth before I entered the traditional walls to the old temple. Setting aside all my bad habits while my parents choose what must be best for my lifestyle.

Life's sweltering answers for me have washed down the drain and left my parents to take my interests into their old, wrinkly hands. Blue and purple branches setting through the tops of their hands where I could see their calm nature set against my wild civilization. Their words traveled to my ears, but my mind blocked off all communication as I hypnotize myself in the pounding of the striking blue branch upon my father's hand. He dragged his hand up and down between bringing his rough tea bowl to his dry lips then back to the table. The house smelt of pure green tea and steamed rice with a hint of burnt rice from the bottom of the cooker.

Third Point of View:

"Sesshoumaru, we are expecting guests soon. Go freshen up and get rid of the cigarette odor that hangs off your clothes." Old man Taishou got no response from his wild eldest son. He snapped his index and thumb in front of the young man's face.

"Dear, there should be a good clean set of clothes for you to wear. The Asawa family will be visiting in an hour, so you can use the shower." Sesshoumaru glared at his step-mother as she pointed to the left hall from the old fashion room. Left with extra clothing in hand towards the modern bathroom through the green tea aroma filled halls.

Sesshoumaru sat on the toilet seat and pulled out his cigarette pack from his front pocket. All the cigarettes were bent at a 30 degree angle from being smashed into his tiny pocket. He picked out a cigarette and studied the diseased packet he always bought. On the bottom was a statement sticker he always posted warning others that the cigarettes, as well him, would cause deadly cancer over time. He laughed to himself with his cigarette smashed between his lips in a thin line at his sticker. He pushed the pack into a artical of clothing and stuffed them into a cabinet under the sink. He let the cigeretta go out while he washed off his daily sins to regreet his parents with green tea scents.

* * *

Review!--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Original story thought up by Palelight, but she gave it to me for handling.

* * *

Story Dictionary:

_Murakami, Haruki: __great Japanese writer of books like __Umibe no Kafka and Nejimaki-dori kuronikuru__.  
Akeboshi:Japanese singer who tends to sings in funny English.  
Tokumaru, Shugo: Japanese singer with neat illustrations and lyrics like tales/lullabies.  
__Gackt/Kamui, Gakuto: Great Japanese singer and multi-talented. He is considered to be quite beautiful and mysterious.  
Wakeshima, Kanon: Very cute or pretty singer and cellist.  
Kyoto shimbun: newspaper of a specific region.__  
zabuton: seating pillow  
raku: type of Japanese tea cup.  
_

* * *

The water runs off his perfectly tinted skin down into the drain.

Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom in a white button-up shirt and black slacks with a temporary scowl stuck to his beautifully sculpted face. Sesshoumaru stomped his way through the green tea filled halls to where his parents sat in wait for some weird family. Sesshoumaru reached for his pocket before entering the room. He scowled as he reminisce to his pack of cigarettes in the bathroom cabinet with his street clothes.

Sesshoumaru point of view:

Today is the day for my sweet-less end. My old man tells me three days ago to get my ass to the temple and do not smoke inside the house. Usually when I visited, I would sit in my old room with a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a Murakami book in the other. His books were the release of my breath from my smoking and the cigarette structure was like Murakami's complex language with in a language with in his head. A no man's land, but his own in a vast sea of manikins. His language fit his mind, but sounded like Akeboshi or Shugo Tokumaru music. Songs in a funny spoken manner or in a smoking ash tray of tales.

Third point of view:

Sesshoumaru slid the the traditional rice paper door open then slammed it behind him as he entered hell. His step-mother, Izayoi, was sitting at his father's side fooling around with the electric water kettle. He snarled at Izayoi's prodding of the damn thing because she couldn't figure it out. He stomped over to her side and plugged the other end to the back of the kettle and pushed the clear switch up. The light went onto orange and Sesshoumaru checked it for water quantity. He put the kettle down on a serving tray while turning his head towards Izayoi. He glared at her as he pointed to the invisible water. She giggled, smashed her hand into his damp, short. casual hairstyle like a dog's owner, and ran off to the kitchen.

"Sit down, drink something, read the newspaper, don't smoke, and don't give your mother the evil-eye." Old Taishou demanded of his son as he scanned the Kyoto Shimbun while sitting at the short table. Sesshoumaru sat on the silk zabuton across his father as he glared at his father furiously through his newspaper. Sesshoumaru turned around on the mats at the screen door to the gardens and listened carefully to the free outside world that rot beneath the grasp of human civilization, foolish.

It was darkening when Sesshoumaru had arrived at the house and the skies were clear of fluffy, voluminous clouds through the day. As he listened out he heard frogs croak, crickets crick, and rain droplets gradually pound down on his family's temple. A season change in an hour in the middle of a cicada summer.

Izayoi rushed to Sesshoumaru's side at the rice paper screen staring at white, but listening out on to melodious water beats. She held a tea lacquer tray the color of her long ebony hair that reached her small feet. As she filled the Electric tea pot with 1 liter of water, the front door chimes went off. Izayoi rushed her pouring sloshing water on Sesshoumaru while he held his favorite tea flavored packet in his tall, payne's grey, raku cup.

"I will get it," He growled at Izayoi as she finished the pouring. He pushed up from the table and strolled down the right hallway to the front door. He slowly opened the door to see a old man, a old lady, and a soaked girl. The couple closed their umbrella and shook it releasing water particles. The child with them was only 5'4'', her bangs hid most of her face, and her wet clothes hung from her skinny body.

Sesshoumaru Point of view:

The dry parents stepped in after taking off their muddy shoes and rushed into the area where my parents were. The girl just stood there in the freezing rain that rolled off her small form. She was pitiful and staring at her made me think she was incompetent for not thinking of a possible cold in the near future.

" Incompetence only get you a fever in later hours."

I heard footsteps fall behind me and saw a flash of black rush past. Izayoi pulled in the young girl to the doorway, closed the door, and covered the kid in a bath robe. The girl didn't bother with warmth and simply pulled off her soaking shoes pushing them far away from dry tennis-shoes, heels, and slippers. Izayoi ran with the girl, like a little kid a theme park, down the hallway to the bathroom. A world where little girls drip on your floor as she would disappear through the wood panel cracks with her thin appearance.

I went into the room where my father now stood with the strange girl's parents, most likely they were Mr. and Mrs. Asawa that were keeping me from peace with a daring lit cigarette.

"boy, greet them."

Old man pushed me to the two and I bowed to them in the most awkward possible way I could greet another human. "Nice to meet you."

My old man cringed at my bad manners and made a small gesture to the gods while the couple bowed to me. I didn't hear them as they introduced themselves and say my name as much as possible.

"You remind of Gakuto/Gackt. Very strong proportions, sharp jaw, and amazing eyes." The old Asawa lady's eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief as she scanned me over.

1. dripping wet, incompetent girl  
2. drooling foolish, old lady  
3. I need a fucking cigarette!

The couple had seated and I sat staring at my cup as they rambled on about old days. 3 minutes into their conversation Izayoi joined us with the girl clinging to Izayoi's back. Everyone stood to greet the two and possibly find something to talk about.

"I must say your daughter looks like Wakeshima Kanon when she is all dry and out of the rain." Izayoi pulled the girl from behind her back and pushed her forward, but the girl was hiding behind her feathery black locks.

"Funny, I said your son looked like Gakuto, just a minute ago." The girl's mother giggled behind her hand, batted her lashes and looked at me as if she was ready to jump me on the table. I wonder if she would melt if I got hot tea on her.

Izayoi scrambled to the boiling electric kettle, poured everyone water, and set out the tea packs at the speed of a crazy, housewife, bumble bee.

Mr. Asawa kindly brushed the child's bangs out of her face and pushed her towards me.

She bowed at me as I returned it in a greeting.

"My name is Rin. Nice to meet you" She was barely audible as her head slowly raised.

"I'm Sesshoumaru."I slowly raised my head and took a slow glimpse of the girl...woman. I saw her dry clothing and glared at Izayoi. Was everyone incompetent tonight?

Rin wore a grey shirt and black jeans with my deceased pack settled into the left front pocket. I stomped over to Izayoi ready to tell her that she gave my day clothes to the Asawa who now probably smelt like an ashtray.

Rin sat as my father sat me down across from the Asawa family as I glared at Izayoi for her foolish haste. The girl was wearing men's clothes, now, with the legs folded many times at her small feet.

Tea would make my stress relieved without a smoke. I finally lifted my head, from watching puffs of steam roll off the surface of my Kyoto Sencha tea, and looked Asawa, Rin, in the face.

Third point of view:

Izayoi looked over to her husband, Taishou looked over to old man Asawa, and Asawa looked over to his wife, Haruka.

"Sesshoumaru,Rin, meet your omiai partner."

* * *

Review, so i know it's worth continuing. ------------------------------------------------------------------------}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

miai: arranged marriage


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Original story thought up by Palelight, but she gave it to me for handling.

* * *

Story Dictionary/facts:  
miai: arranged marriage.  
20 age: 20 is considered adult. 18 you can smoke/whenever ,but buy at 20. You can get a tattoo at 20 or drink at 20 or marry at 20.  
Pianissimo peche: peachy cigarette/ men say they don't smoke them, but a smoke is a smoke. disclaimer: Do not be stupid about smoking, do not waste your health.

* * *

Sesshoumaru point of view:

A year in which parents expect you to marry a "creature" from the night rain. A night when animals of temple gardens croak, cricket, and slither in cold rain that beats upon their bare backs. Worms lie, in cold puddles of suffocation,oblivious to their own death, unprepared for rain. No protection or warning from the wet and dark skies above.

The tea's ethereal smoke is screaming, "smoke," like a screeching bird in the middle of the rain.

Ready to pounce a innocent girl for my stolen stress reliever. Life is worse in the hands of others and poisoned by my own hands.

"Taishou," Asawa bowed his old head, capped with smooth black hair, and breathed in rain's air "Your son looks unprepared. Have you told him about our agreement?"

I watched Rin grab onto her father's shirt on his side and tug on it like a child trying to drag their tired parent through hours of running around. Who was the dog on the leash and who was the owner.

"No, I have yet to inform him."

My old man raised his old tea cup with his old hands to his old mouth and drank with his old, dried mouth.

Third point of view:

"Rin, do you know why you are here and why your father is marrying you off?" He held his cup to his eye level then settled it as he looked at the young lady.

She fidgeted with her hands and shifted in her own uncomfort with being addressed into the discussion. She did not look up at the old man and father of the man she was being tied to by her ankles. "This life is still a mystery." Her voice cracked as if a 200 kilogram brick was placed on her melodious vocal chords.

"Ha! Asawa you haven't even informed your daughter of your crooked ways." An invisible war, between to fathers to be the better and stronger then the other, flickered between their eyes."well, Rin, your father here shares a business with me and he decided to spend a good portion of the company to other competitors. This was a while back when you and your older brother were probably just sweet little kids who were loved by your parents. Your father tried to run and then he decided to make a deal with me in an even score."

"Your father at first tried to give his house, then his wife, his son, and at last you. He was feeding his family to the wolfs without considering to chose himself for punishment."

Rin kept her hands from her father like he was a deceased rodent from her mother's mouth.

Sesshoumaru point of view:

There was only cloud water to be heard from the ominous skies while no one dared to breath or move a centimeter.

My head turned towards the garden's side as the sky cracked with little bits of lightening pouring down on dense air.

Asawa breathed in heavy and steadily tried to not seemed shaken. "I believe that an agreement or disagreement should be made now."

Old man Asawa was just pleading with his words to let me shove a pack of cheap cigarettes down his throat. See him shrivel and his lungs turn pale grey like the ashes that fell from my imaginary cigarette in my warm hand. Plotting out a murder between the old hag in heat and the senile old man would be the turning point to this wet summer's plot.

I missed the mumbling of my old bastard of a father and the woman he lay, in my deceased mother's sheet, with.

"I agree to it. We don't wish your beautiful daughter to be corrupt or rotten in your greedy, crinkled hands." My old man, what a fool among multiplying brainless rabbits in the green sea of summer cabbage.

Old man Asawa glared at my hunched form at my insisting father's side. Old man Taishou saw it and dug his pointy nail into my side as if digging manners into the wrong location of thought.

Third point of view:

Man spoke with women behind the girl's shaking form as the cigarette odor swarmed their senses. Old lady Asawa looked upon Sesshoumaru with dusty lust and whispered to her husband in future glee.

"Great, an agreement has been made. My Rin is now 20, so she is an adult ready for marriage." Rin's face shot up at her father's cruel words of her freedom and demise.

The old couples' voices droned out to the world of marriage.

"Rin is turning 21 in early August, I believe it is the 6th." Old Asawa looked at his wife quizzically and she simply shrugged her shoulders as she continued to judge the youngest man. "Maybe a date for after or before."

"Agreed. Possibly 2 weeks after." Taishou stared into the young lady's eyes seeing her relent at the date set back.

"Preferably a day before her 21st." Asawa had hastily suggested while his daughter grew in worry.

Taishou simply shook his head in an agreeance to the earlier date.

Sesshoumaru point of view:

The evil Aawa(s) risen from my dreaded temple home floors where the girls hands stuck to the mats. She slowly stirred from her spot and I rouse to lead them out.

I walked my old man with the couple and girl to the door. My father suggested the girl wear the hideous purple house slippers while her dripping shoes and a bag full of wet garments hung from her pale hands. We exchanged bows as my muscles tensed at my cruel world's end by the hands of seed sowing parents.

third point of view:

Mr. and Mrs. Asawa got into their shiny blue car and Haruka rolled down the window to speak to Rin.

"See you next week." They simply drove off in the direction of town.

Rin never got to ride with her parents even though she lived a mile from their house. Rin pulled out her mobile phone from within her wet shirt and tried turn it on. She stayed beneath the awning of the side of the Taishou house, waiting for her mobile to respond to her plea.

She glimpsed down to the cigarette odor drenched clothes and picked up the cigarette pack. She pulled out the matches and lit one. Whoever clothes they belonged to, was the owner of a great stress reliever. She held it as if it was an English teacup, with her pinky finger sticking out.

Sesshoumaru point of view:

I searched those damn cabinets and hell has beseeched me with no remnants. The bathroom window was wide open and I could smell a slight hint of peach smoke through the dense droplets. My Pianissimo Peche was being smoked outside of the window in drafts of watery puffs.

* * *

note: if you want to know how short Sesshoumaru's hair is then look up Gakuto/gackt and look for his short black hair. Not the S.K.I.N.'s hair, but his casual hair, but not so fluffy. imagine it to be pure white and on Sesshoumaru's head.

or

{go japanese yahoo or any yahoo and type in gackt- onion}

Review, so i know it's worth continuing. ------------------------------------------------------------------------}


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own this anime/manga, a genius does.

Original story thought up by Palelight, but she gave it to me for handling.

* * *

**WARNING: PLEASE STOP READING AT THE *0*, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO MATURE/SEXUAL CONTENT**

Story Dictionary:  
docomo: NTT Docomo, mobile phone service.  
Namako: type of slug from the sea. Edible

*In the story everyone is speaking Japanese, but translated. This, *, means that they are speaking English.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's view of His deceasing life:

Raindrops of peaches and the summer's tears of my contaminating smokes were a teaser from the thief.

The spider, hanging onto the window's gaping pane of glass, coiled into it's soaking web. Watery sobs dared it's habitat into extinction from the flooding lavatory.

I imagined the burden on the spider, but in all it would be such a sight for pleasure over the demeaning future smacking me in the face. Halting me like a barring red wall of separation made by the lineage of Asawa.

In all hell, why were the children of those two foolish couples being punished for something they did not sow?.

The lustful old hag and selfish old man's brat was my thief of life's medication.

Third View:

Sesshoumaru's still figure sat on the pearl stained counter while he simply inquired what must be done to rescue his pack. His back sat against the wide smoggy mirror of blinded images as he stared down at the cream tiling in a daze.

His formidable face turned in sectors until he faced the blurry window that gushed puddles inside the large bathroom.

'Cooled, juicy peaches dripped their sweet nectar down the mouth's biting force and moist lips '. The incessant smell plagued the house beyond the green tea hallways, but it oscillated as it became weaker and stronger to Sesshoumaru.

Like a rat's ridged, slithering tail, a tentacle of flesh reached through the window. The offensive limb flipped their rectangular,apricot orange mobile open with their soaked thumb. The screen flashed a show of colors that reflected of the pale skin. A tiny warped tune blasted through the frigid 11 o'clock air as a soaking head of black hair poked through the drafty window.

" DoCoMo!*" The phone mumbled out into the crisp, luscious air.

"YES! Okay!*" Rin shouted in victory. A cigarette split the index and middle finger of her right hand as she slowly edged her lanky neck and thin arms through the wet window.

"Are peeping and thievery hobbies of yours?" Sesshourmaru's sleek black, right, eyebrow raised at her.

Shaking shoulders were now through the peeling painted window sill. Rin's lips squeezed into a thin line and she retracted as she spotted the Taishou sitting on the counter. She slithered her head out of the window as if she camouflaged her skin to match the sanitary white walls.

Sesshoumaru caught the last remainder solid ligament of Rin.

" It is out of service," Rin flashed her white wide screen of her mobile in Sesshoumaru's eye. " I need to go home."

" Where are your parents?" Rin's skull and upper torso popped right back through the window as Sesshoumaru released her wrist like it was a namako ready to suck the brains of unsuspecting fish. Spray from Rin's uncovered mouth, as she sneezed, evaded Sesshoumaru and caught into the spider's dissipating threads.

" Incompetence only get you a fever in later hours."

Sesshoumaru slipped his way to the counter over the increasing puddling of the grounds. His sharp nails clinched around Izayoi's sterile, lavender porcelain cup and stocked his way to the spider. He cupped the spider from the web and lightly nudged it to release it's hold on the imperishable map of it's late work. It safely shivered it's way to the bottom of the cup not daring to wonder back out to the unexpected weather.

"Sorry, Mr Spider. May you live in prosperity and serenity." She clapped her hands together and squeaked out as she sucked in her affecting cold.

Sesshoumaru stared wildly at the spider in his envy. "I will let Izayoi find it later when it's weaved itself into the house's structure." He connected vision with the drenching girl to insure he was mentioning it to her. The safety cage floated back to the counter while the spider idly sputtered itself out into the bright world of bathroom lights.

His hand swiftly grabbed the dissolving cigarette from Rin's free hand. She was engulfed into her mobile as beeping made streams of noise through the refreshed stale air.

Rin glanced back up to the odd character with the familiar scents that hung in clouds from her borrowed clothing. She reached back down to the now crumpled, smashed, and damp pack of Sesshoumaru's warnings. Her hand disappeared through her smog encrusted shirt to pull out a partially moistened stack of matches. Puffs of smoke rolled in circles out of her drying lips as she sucked on the lethal stick as if it would dry her to the bone.

Sesshoumaru was too busy in the ecstasy cloud he smoked out of the filtered, vanishing, mortality he held. He wavered the impotent "lady" to crawl inside from overflowing the pooling restroom.

Rin stepped onto the toilet seat backwards as she held her bag of sopping materials and her mobile with cigarette in the other hand. The window's hinges shrilled as it lowered down to it's place in the house's wall.

"Take off my clothes." He demanded as he unbuttoned his formal shirt and starched pants.

" No thank you." She bowed as he pulled off his arid white top off his developed arms.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you, so I can go dry my drenched clothes." He set the dull shirt on the counter for Rin to take when she would finally decide to obey. His back to her as he her wet kilograms slid down to the cold tile.

* * *

Review, so i know it's worth continuing. ------------------------------------------------------------------------}


End file.
